Powerless
by dief13
Summary: Ganondorf débarque près du village de Link, mais trop tôt pour que le jeune blond réalise tout les pouvoirs qu'il devra cumuler. Sauf que changer en loup et laisser à lui même ne va pas être facile pour lui. Il y aura des scènes de violence et de viol. GanonXLink. Lemon, Yaoi...


J'adore le jeux The legend of Zelda, mais j'aime encore mieux Twilight princess. C'est mon préféré de tous. Donc ma fic ressemble un peu au contexte de ce jeu. J'espère que vous aimerez.

J'ai l'intention de faire souffrir notre jeune héros. Mais avant il devra montrer ce qu'il a dans le ventre.

Bref bonne lecture et des Reviews pour me motivé à écrire, car j'ai de la misère à finir mes fic.

Rien à moi*

Prologue

La clairière où Link avait commencé sa nouvelle vie était à première vue normale, mais assez complexe avec plusieurs passages menant à différentes demeures. La sienne ce trouvait un peu plus loin vers la droite du petit village. Il vivait dans un grand tronc qui lui servait de seule pièce. Il allait souvent travailler pour le berger et le reste du temps il le passait avec ses amis et aussi avec Epona. Ses journées étaient donc bien remplies et il adorait son emploi du temps.

Il était l'heure d'aller se coucher et le petit blond salua ses amis avant d'aller se mettre au lit. Une fois installé confortablement dans son nid douillet, il se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Le temps commençait à changer dehors et le vent se leva. Une décharge électrique apparue au loin et fit trembler la terre qui réveilla Link sur le coup. Il sauta de son lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Les nuages avaient caché la lune et la noirceur régnait sur tout le village. Après quelques minutes à regarder au loin, Link ne vit plus rien et aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Il se dit que demain il irait voir ce que c'était. Pour l'instant, il se remit au lit bien au chaud.

Le matin était déjà bien installé et il allait faire chaud et beau. Le jeune homme alla dans le petit lac prêt de chez lui pour prendre un bain matinal.

« Rien de tel pour se rafraichir les idées après une nuit agitée. »

Seulement, Link ne vit pas les regards poser sur lui. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'il se faisait regarder de loin. Et bien sur, il n'avait aucune idée de se qui l'attendait.

Xanto était caché derrière un arbre dans l'ombre de celui-ci. Son maitre lui avait ordonné d'aller espionner le jeune blond, car Link ne le savait pas encore, mais c'était le futur héros du temps qui était supposé mettre un terme au règne du seigneur Ganondorf. Il avait prévu le coup d'avance cette fois-ci et il voulait avoir un œil en permanence sur le jeune homme. Donc, son serviteur devait jouer les baby-sitters pour un certains temps.

La journée avait vraiment été longue et Xanto n'en pouvait déjà plus. Link était allé voir plus tard d'où provenait le bruit qu'il avait entendu pendant la nuit. Malheureusement, il ne trouva rien à par la terre qui avait l'air un peu brûlé. Le maître des ombres le laissait faire, car il savait que Ganondorf était bien loin du point de rentré dans ce monde. Maintenant, il en avait marre, il devait trouver un autre moyen de garder Link dans son coin pour ne pas qu'il s'impose à Ganondorf. C'est alors qu'il eu une idée.

« Et si je le transformait en loup. Un simple loup ne pourrait rien faire face à un humain. »

Mais quelque chose lui disait que même en loup, Link serait quand même une menace pour son monarque. Donc, il compléta son idée en pensant qu'il devrait l'envoyer dans une sorte de cachot ou dans une autre contrée pour qu'il affronte des villageois qui avait horreur de ces créatures de la nuit et qu'ils seraient prêt à le tuer.

Sans n'en pipé mot à son supérieur, Xanto exécuta son plan. Il le changea en cette bête féroce pendant son sommeil. Il lui injecta une bonne dose de somnifère pour ne pas qu'il se réveil durant le trajet. Il était convaincu que son plan allait marcher et que Ganondorf serait fier de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait! »

Xanto pencha la tête pour éviter de recevoir un projectile que son maître lui lança. Peut-être venait-il de faire une grosse erreur.

« J'ai besoin de lui pour recevoir la triforce du courage! S'il ne l'acquière pas, je n'aurais aucun moyen de la retrouver! »

Ganon était sur le bord de la crise de nerf. Cette espèce de bon à rien lui avait fait perdre encore plus de temps. Il n'allait avoir aucun mal à capturer Zelda, mais pour Link, il allait en baver. Sauf qu'il confia la tâche ingrate à son subordonner.

« Va me le chercher en un seul morceau et retransforme-le en humain. Sinon je ne t'épargnerais pas la prochaine fois. »

« O…Oui maître. »


End file.
